A Fighting Chance
by cjb1990
Summary: Harry comes to work at Seattle Grace to help Owen after Iraq. Can he manage his own problems while navigating the drama in the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, so I was asked by Challenge King if I would try a crossover for Grey's Anatomy and Harry Potter. So here is my try for it...**

**I don't own anything. GA is a creation of the lovely Shonda Rhimes, as Harry Potter is created by Joanne Rowling. I only own the plot...**

**Challenge King has agreed to be my beta on this story, so thank you!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Cjb1990**

* * *

It was cold here, very cold. Colder than even the winters in Scotland. Though it had been many years Harry had experienced one of those, he could still clearly recall the biting cold wind on his cheeks, while he trotted through snow to the greenhouses. He had become a big fan of warm weather. He had been one of the few Brits that relished in the deserts of the Middle-East. And why was he here, in sub-zero weather? Oh right, because he was a sucker for his friends.

He closed his eyes, while he fortified himself with a sip of the scalding hot coffee in his hand. The thumb of his other hand played unconsciously with the ring he still wore. He opened his eyes and looked at the immense building in front of him. He looked with trepidation at the entrance. He knew his friend (and former patient, his mind supplied), was signing his contract inside. New head of Trauma Surgery, at the prestigious Seattle Grace Hospital. Harry snorted out loud. And Hunt had managed to drag him in as the new prestigious general surgeon.

Well, now is as good a time as any, he tried to mentally coach himself to step inside to sign his own contract.

"Potter?" The name made him look up. The rough man walking out of the hospital caught his attention.

"Owen," he smiled.

"What are you doing staring at the doors?" Owen questioned him.

"Trying to find some courage to step inside and become an attending at a teaching hospital." Harry supplied. "I don't teach, I cut and love it. I save lives, but I don't teach. How on earth did you manage to talk me in to moving with you to Seattle?" He glared at the man in good measure.

Owen laughed, though the sound was strained.

"I didn't. You came on your own accord, because – and I quote you here – 'I couldn't get it in to my thick skull that I didn't lose everything and needed someone to kick my ass up here, since Teddy was unavailable.'"

Harry was surprised that Owen could quote him word for word. He had said that, when he heard that Owen would start working immediately on his return to the States. Since his contract with the army had ended as well, he decided to follow the man. Teddy had been worried about Owen since IT had happened. Sure he had physically recovered, Harry had made sure of that.

But Teddy seemed to be right in that his mind was not okay. Harry was no therapist, or psychiatrist. But he was a master of the magical mind arts, and he could see clearly that the mind of Owen Hunt was in shambles. Now, if he could only convince Owen of that fact. That was easier said than done.

"Well, time to go in, I guess," Harry gave a firm pat on Owen's shoulder and walked into the hospital. Just inside the doors he stood still. Great, this place was a worse maze than Hogwarts had been. Brilliant Potter, just brilliant, he thought sarcastically.

Meredith Grey and Christina Yang glared around the corner.

"Your hot army man seems to be gone, Christina," Meredith tried to sooth her twisted sister.

"He's not my army man, Mer. He's just a army man." Christina contradicted.

"Right, A army man who happened to pull an icicle out of your chest and kissed you." Meredith responded.

"Who is that?" A voice asked behind them. They looked over their shoulders and saw Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens looking at the elevators. They followed the line of her sight and saw a man exiting the elevator.

The man was not too tall. Taller than George, but smaller than Derek. His hair seemed just a bit long from a military cut. He wore a thick woolen coat that was open to show a lean body clothed in a simple white button-up shirt and slacks.

"Whoah," Christina mumbled. The man was fine. Very hot.

Meredith seemed to agree with her, as her mouth was hanging open a bit.

The man looked around and they caught sight of the greenest eyes ever to exist to human kind.

"That, he…" Izzie stammered.

"Words, Izzie, use them," Christina said to her.

They watched as Chief Webber and doctor Miranda Bailey stepped up towards the man. Webber shake his hand and ushered the man to the conference room where they had spotted hot army man Hunt a few minutes earlier.

They snaked around the corner, until they had a clear view of the glass windows that made up most of the conference room.

"What are we staring at?" Alex Karev made his entrance as he was eating some crisps.

"I don't know," Christina answered, clearly intrigued by the mystery man.

Their group grew as first George O'Malley, and next Meredith's boyfriend, Derek Shepherd, came to stand next to them.

"Derek, you know who that is?" Meredith asked him.

"No, I do not. I do know we have a new head of Trauma. But he is not that." Derek answered her.

His best friend, Mark Sloan, walked up towards them.

"Who is he?" Was his first question.

"We don't know!" The group exclaimed exasperated.

After a few minutes, they saw the man sign what obviously was a contract and once again shake hands with Webber and Bailey. Bailey seemed to be as giddy as they ever saw her. The three left the conference room.

The group had no time to disperse, and they were immediately caught by the three. Webber glared, while Bailey looked at her former interns in exasperation. The man smirked in clear amusement.

Webber looked at the man with a questioning glance, the man shrugged in response.

"Doctors, may I introduce to you Dr. Harry Potter, our new senior attending for general surgery here at Seattle Grace," Webber introduced the man.

"Pleasure to meet you all," the man spoke.

"Oh my God, he is British," Izzie breathed out, a girly smile appearing on her face. Alex glared at the man in response.

"So?" he asked her defensively.

"That is really, really…" Christina stammered.

"International," Meredith cut in when it became obvious Christina couldn't say more than that.

"Dr. Potter, this is Dr. Derek Shepherd, our head of Neuro and Dr. Mark Sloan, our head of Plastics." Webber started the introductions.

Harry Potter nodded pleasantly to the both of them.

"How do you do?" he asked politely. The two men answered accordingly.

"And these are a few of our surgical residents; Dr. Meredith Grey, Dr. Christina Yang, Dr. Alexander Karev, Dr. Isobel Stevens and Dr. George O'Malley."

"Hi" "Hello" the girls managed to stammer.

The man's smile broadened.

"Not met many Brits, have you?" he asked, clearly amused.

"We, I, uh, no I never met a British doctor no," Izzie managed to answer.

"Well, did you get it all out of your system? Come tomorrow, I start working here. And if you do this on my shift, it will not be very productive." Harry said. "Capice?"

"So he's Italian, now?" Alex grumbled under his breath. Derek and Mark just laughed at the call-out Harry had done to the fawning girls.

"Chief Webber, I'll see you tomorrow. Miranda, nice meeting you and see you in the OR." With a last nod towards the group, Dr. Potter left the hall.

Webber looked at the group who was staring after his newly acquired general surgeon.

"Don't you people have work to do?" he called out.

The group dispersed as quickly as possible after that.

Harry laid in his bed that night. He had bought a king size bed, and still slept on the left side. The right side of any bed he slept in was always kept empty. Ginny, he sighed. Oh, how he wished she was still here. He forced any thoughts he had about her away, locking them behind steel barriers in his mind. Controlling his breathing, he applied his Occlumency to calm his mind.

Though he managed it after a few tries, sleep evaded him. Reluctantly he gave it up and accepted he would start his new job on no sleep. It wasn't something he wasn't used to, but still…

He sat in the kitchen, reflecting on how much his life had changed. At age seventeen, he thought he would die. Voldemort taking over, him being Undesirable no. 1, and running around the country side with no clue what to do, or how to defeat the Dark Lord. Yes, he had estimated his chances of survival pretty low.

Who knew he would be the only one to actually survive in the end? Sure, the losses of the Final Battle had been heavy. Remus and Tonks, Fred, Snape, and all the people and especially students marked for life. But he had been happy, relieved.

Ginny had been his comfort, he knew he would never had made it through the first year after the war without her. She had had a pretty hard time as well. The loss of Fred was felt deeply in the Weasley family. But the new couple Ron and Hermione and him and Ginny, it created happiness in the Weasley family. It made the loss bearable, somehow.

And then came the guerrilla. Well, it was not officially called the guerrilla, but the tactics were such. Only a small amount of Snatchers and Death Eaters had escaped prosecution and imprisonment. But they were fanatic. Knowing that they would never have a place in the magical community now, they started to take out their anger, frustration and pain on those that actively fought against them.

And so it was that Ron and Hermione were slaughtered while in Flourish and Blotts. Molly and Arthur took it hard, so hard that their youngest son had died. Percy became a recluse from the family, never staying and working quietly in his little niche at the ministry. George had opened the joke shop, but Lee was the one doing the work, as George couldn't handle standing in his dream-come-true without his twin by his side.

The wedding of Harry and Ginny was the event that got the family back together. Charlie had come back from Romania, and Bill and Fleur were handling a lot of the organization together with Ginny and Molly. Two years of marital bliss. Then disaster struck; Teddy got Dragon Pox and died of the complication. Harry was inconsolable, his godson was dead. And not murdered no, but by the unfair wasting away of a dangerous disease.

That's when Harry decided he did not want to fight, but help people. He started to study Healing, both magical and muggle. And things looked like they were going better. Ginny was waiting for him one evening, having made a fancy dinner. When Harry wanted to open a wine bottle, Ginny had stopped him.

He had looked at her confused, Ginny loved the dark red elven wine with a fancy meal. But Ginny had smiled that sweet smile of hers, and announced her pregnancy.

Six months later, he was forced to watch his wife bleed out on a table in front of him. She had went out of Grimmauld to the local supermarket. She was shot from close range, and died to a GSW to the chest. His child hadn't made it either.

Harry couldn't take the loss anymore. No more people he loved dying. He cut himself off from the magical world, and enlisted as a medic. Through the military he became a general surgeon. He had gone on tours in Iraq, where he consequently had met Teddy and Owen, who served as surgeons in the American divisions.

Harry sighed as he stared out of his kitchen window. It was already started to become light. Well, better get ready for the first day, he mentally encouraged himself.

When he was making his breakfast, he was startled by a knock on his front door. He took his cup of coffee as he went to open the door. What he found was Owen, ready for the day, with a pleading expression on his face.

"Have you ever handled pigs?" Owen asked him.

"Good morning to you too, Owen. And pigs? I'm sorry, but I have to ask: are you on drugs?"

Owen chuckled.

"No, it is to test the residents on their care and trauma procedures. I have eight pigs in a lorry waiting for me. I have to sedate and intubate them, put them under." Owen explained.

Harry shook his head fiercely.

"Nu-uh, no way! I will not be manhandling pigs into the hospital only for you to stab them like an axe murderer, so you can let your residents loose on them!" Owen smiled and Harry took two steps back in his house.

An hour later, he was standing next to Owen staring at eight pigs who were lying on their back intubated.

"How the hell do you manage to talk me into all this stuff, Hunt?" Harry asked him. "I swear, first that sand hill dive, then the cool-aid bet and now this? I'll be admitted to mental institution by the time your through with me."

Owen laughed and closed the curtains in front of the pigs. They both watched as the surgical residents slowly made their way into the clinic. Harry hit Owen on the shoulder.

"I have rounds! You go and get psycho-creepy on the poor wee little lads. I have actual patients to save," Harry made his leave.

"I still save more people than you, Potter!" he heard Owen yell after him.

"No, Owen. You give them complexes with your bedside manners!" Harry replied.

Just as he went through the doors, he heard one of the male residents mumble.

"Should we worry about this? The new Dr. Potter calls him creepy, and no offense Christina… But he did yank an icicle out of your chest without proper procedure."

"Shut up, O'Malley!" Christina replied.

Harry smiled, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he feared. Yeah right! He snorted to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the second chapter... Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Harry Potter, both are owned by strong women (Rhimes and Rowling) and well, richer women...**

**AND THANK YOU CHALLENGE KING FOR BETA-ING THIS STORY!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Harry spoke slowly as he looked from the chief to Bailey, Hahn (the vascular surgeon) and Grey. "You just had a ten-year old terminally ill patient flown in. she has a tumor that is so intrinsically woven through and around her veins that the Minotaur would think his maze was easy. _And _you decided that we can operate on her?"

The chief nodded, a stern expression on his face. Harry looked back silently. Meredith and Bailey were watching the two men stare at each other as if they were in the middle of a tennis match. Hahn looked triumphantly, as if Harry had just proven a point of her.

Harry looked at Meredith and saw a very disturbing Barbie doll. "Grey, not that I am to judge childhood toys, but why on earth do you have a Barbie with the option to gut her alive?"

Bailey looked at the new attending. "That's Anatomy Jane. Don't say you never heard of Anatomy Jane!"

Harry looked at the woman. "I'm sorry, dr. Bailey. Do I look like the type of man who makes it his life mission to go out and by dolls? And I am British, we did not have Anatomy Jane, as far as I'm concerned."

Harry sighed. "Do you have any scans to look at?" He knew he would let himself be dragged into this surgery. That he would stand side by side with Bailey and Webber and will cut this poor girl's abdomen to shreds.

Not long after he was staring at the scans with Bailey on his right and Webber on his left side.

"Well, what are her labs?" As Bailey updated him on the girl's status, Harry let his practiced eye sweep over the scans.

"What has Hahn to say about her arteries. In what condition does she expect them to be?" He did not miss the look Webber and Bailey shared conspicuously behind his back.

"She… has some concern about them," Webber spoke diplomatically.

"Chief, do not try that on me. I have lived most of my teenage years around the British aristocracy. I mastered the game of half-truths and understatement." Harry reprimanded his boss. Impossible projects that he was forced to take on, sure. But he would not allow himself to be dragged in it without all the facts out in the open.

"I want to talk to the girl." Harry spoke. Bailey looked at him in surprise. Harry saw the demand to elaborate why.

"In all my time in the field, and before that, I have experienced that the mindset of a patient is a very important thing. The only way I can see it, and what I can guess an idea that Grey the creepy doll keeper was playing with, is to remove her organs out of her body. Completely. That would be the only way we can even attempt to remove the tumor. But I will not do it if the girl is at peace with her fate."

This made the chief turn around to face his new employee fully.

"Chief, there is nothing crueler than to prolong a child's suffering. If the girl is ready to go, with this amount of damage in her body, who are we to decide that we can keep her here? Children's death are always harder upon all, even us doctors. But if she is at peace, so be it."

With those words he strode out of the viewing room. At the nurse's station, he asked for her chart. When he looked at the room she was in, he saw an impressive gathering around her bed. He smiled, he was always filled with a melancholic feeling when he saw that aunts, uncles, cousins and every other family friend were just as worried about a patient's fate as the direct family.

"Page Dr. Grey here, please. Just do a 911, she needs to learn that if she has only one patient, she needs to be here if not with her attendings." He spoke to one of the nurses with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, Dr. Potter."

"And could you please ask her to bring that creepy ass doll with her? Even though it is disturbing, it might come in handy." The nurse looked at him weirdly, not that he cared one single bit about that.

He walked in to the room, smiling as everyone looked up to him.

"Well hello there, all of you!" he smiled.

"All of you are Beglers?" He asked the girl with a smile. He listened with half an ear as grandparents, uncles and everyone really started to explain the – no doubt – very complicated family relations. He sat at the feet end of the bed.

"And you, pretty lady, you must be Tori," Harry spoke once the cacophony had quieted down around them. The girl nodded shyly. He could see she was tired, and really at the end of her ropes.

"And a little birdy told me more. You want to know what all I heard here around the hallways?" Harry kept on speaking with the girl. He saw her lying a bit more straight, keeping her head a bit higher as she nodded and gave him her full attention. Her father let her out of his embrace a bit.

"The birdy told me you came in a helicopter," Harry spoke. The girl now nodded a bit more eager.

"I've been on helicopters as well. They make a lot of noise, don't they? Although, I did feel a bit like James Bond." He said the name with as posh an accent as possible, adding a bit of Scottish brogue, stolen from his memories of Minerva McGonagall.

"You are British?" Tori whispered. Harry forced himself to keep smiling, although he wanted to wince hearing how weak she sounded.

"Sure am. Born and raised I'm afraid." Harry nodded. "And I have a really British name; Harry Potter." Once again bringing in as hard an accent as possible.

Tori giggled softly.

"Why do you work here?" the mother asked.

"Well, a few years ago, I met this other doctor. And he decided to go back to the city he used to live in. He moved back here, to Seattle. And I would miss him too much, so I decided to follow him." Harry explained to her mother, although he kept his eyes on Tori.

He leaned forward and stage-whispered to Tori. "I haven't had a normal cup of tea since I came here. The tea here?" Harry shuddered dramatically, causing Tori to smile.

Meredith looked from the nurses station with Bailey as Harry kept on talking with the patient. They saw the smiled on the girl's face.

"He is really good with children," Meredith noted, still slightly out of breath.

"Do you know why I was paged with a 911?" she asked Bailey.

"I don't know," Bailey answered in her usual dismissive voice. She caught the smirk of the nurse behind the desk.

"But she might," she added, pointing her pen at the nurse. Meredith turned around, clutching Anatomy Jane in her hand.

"Well?" Meredith asked.

The nurse looked at her. "Quote: she needs to learn if she only has one patient she needs to be here if not with her attendings, unquote." The nurse took some charts and walked away.

Bailey snorted next to her.

"The man has a point, you know." She commented. Meredith turned to her and glared at her resident for her betrayal. Bailey saw the look.

"Look, you may not like it, but there is no procedure meeting at the moment! Someone of her doctors' team needs to be on this floor. It's not going to be me, certainly not the chief, and do you really want to dump baby-sitting a patient on a newly appointed senior attending?"

Meredith didn't answer her.

"I didn't think so. Let's go." With that, both the women walked into the room as well.

Harry hear their approach and turned around. He stood up from the bed, but kept his hand on Tori's leg for reassurance.

"Tori, you've already seen Dr. Bailey. She was the one who told me about the helicopter. And next to her is dr. Grey." Harry introduced them.

"Now, first Dr. Bailey and me are going to talk with your parents for a bit. In the meantime, dr. Grey is going to take some tests with you, okay?" Tori nodded and smiled.

"And you, little princess, hold tight and we'll see you again in a bit."

"Bye," Tori said. Harry gave a quick wave and wink to the girl, as he followed her parents and dr. Bailey out.

* * *

To say they were shocked about the procedure they proposed, was to understate things severely.

"And this, this is the only thing for Tori?" The mother asked. Bailey could feel the tension coming from her, reminding her starkly that she was a mother as well. She didn't know what to say. Harry stepped in smoothly.

"Mrs. Begler, I have watched the scans and the lab results. If I didn't believe that Tori still believed that she could survive and win over this thing, I would not operate on her." Harry told her, his face solemn.

Mrs. Begler looked at him, eyes watering.

"The tumor is large, and has grown into several artery walls. This is the only way we can give her a fighting chance." Harry smiled sympathetically. "But she is strong, and can still feel joy of life. If she can pull through this operation, I sincerely believe she has the hart to conquer this."

She smiled watery, and nodded to herself. "If anyone can, it's our Tori." She spoke. Her husband looked at her. A silent conversation went on between them.

Mr. Begler turned to the two surgeons. "Do it."

He brought his wife in his arms.

"We'll start making the preparations." Harry spoke. "Dr. Bailey will lead Tori with Dr. Grey through a last battery of pre-operative tests. I will consult with the other general surgeon and our head of vascular surgery for the final details. I must express, though, that no matter how many tests we do we cannot know for sure how it'll look until we operate."

The parents looked frightened but nodded their understanding.

"I'll step in and explain to Tori what's going on and what's going to happen," Harry nodded to them and walked back to Tori's room. Meredith Grey just stepped out of it, writing something in the chart and giving it back to the nurse.

"Grey!" Harry called. He saw her turn around to him. "You brought the creepy doll?"

"Yes," Meredith didn't know what was going on.

"Good. Bring it with you. You and me are going to explain to Tori what's going to happen. The parents have given their consent." Meredith looked at the man. He really was an enigma. He was so kind and patient with Tori, but to her he was brusque and harsh. Really, what kind of an attending made the nurses page with a 911 if there was no emergency.

Harry and Meredith stepped back into the room. Meredith watched in chagrin as the entire family cane down on the two of them. To her immense surprise, Dr. Potter did nothing but let them all shout out and yell.

"Why are you not saying anything!" One of the uncles yelled at him, pointing an accusing finger at the dark-haired man.

"If you would give me a chance, I'd like to." Meredith did a double-check at that.

"I understand you are all very involved with Tori's health and well-being. But I beg you, allow us to do our job. I understand that you want to make sure we didn't miss anything and that you all have an opinion that you're allowed to voice. But Tori needs a bit of quiet at the moment. And if anyone in this room is supposed to have dibs on an explanation it's her."

The words were a very clear reprimand, but were delivered in such a sincere and gentle way that there was no doubt that dr. Potter truly did understand what they were going through.

"Sorry," Tori whispered, as he sat down. The family blushed in shame. Harry grinned at her.

"Don't be. They're just looking out for you as they should. Imagine if all of them were doctors." Harry blanched visibly at the thought.

"Then you would have family on your hands that actually claimed to know better than your doctor, instead of just obvious concern." Tori chuckled at that.

"Really?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"We have a saying were I come from; doctors make the worst patients possible, but they are a catastrophe as a patient's family." Tori laughed outright at that.

"Now, we have talked with your parents a bit. And you've already met Dr. Grey, she took some blood from you. We are here to explain what will happen to you. And Dr. Grey has a very scary doll that makes that a bit easier." A pointed look at Meredith made clear that she should play along.

"Honestly," Meredith said, sitting down at Dr. Potter's vacated spot. "Men are all the same, dolls aren't scary at all, are they?" Tori shook her head decisively.

Harry looked on as Meredith explained to Tori what they would do in the operating room. The family looked on with interest, looks of understanding coming over their faces. Fifteen minutes later, they stepped back out of the room, leaving Tori with their family.

Harry quickly talked to Meredith which extra tests he would like, just to be sure. As he made to walk away, Meredith spoke.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry turned around, raising his eyebrow.

"You talked to Tori in a joking way, calming her down. You delivered the news of her operation with small jokes in between, lightening the mood." Meredith explained, Harry's faced eased a bit.

"Kids understand more than you realize," He spoke, almost wistfully. "She knows exactly what her odds are, it's in her eyes. She just wants to sooth her family. So we did that, having a bit of private fun in the meantime."

Harry left Meredith speechless, hunting for a lunch.

* * *

He was stabbing in his salad, mentally preparing himself for the very long surgery he had ahead. A blond streak made way to his table.

"Dr. Hunt is the most psychopathic, commanding, sadistic doctor to ever walk the halls of this hospital," She seethed. Ah, this was Izzie Stevens if he remembered correctly.

"Is this about the pigs?" He asked, interested in the volatile reactions the blonde had on them.

"Yes, this is about the pigs. How could he do this? Those animals have intelligence, they have feelings! There are perfectly adequate alternatives to life tissue practice!" She ranted. Harry sighed, what the hell was he supposed to do.

"What are you trying to accomplish with informing me about this, Dr. Stevens?"

Izzie blushed, only now realizing to who she was ranting and venting. The new attending didn't seem angry though, amusement was written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, dr. Potter. I didn't think-" She fell silent, not knowing what she was trying to say.

"No that's fine. Did you operate on the pigs?" He asked.

"NO!" Izzie cried out scandalized.

"Did you try to adhere others from operating on said piggies?" He asked again.

"Well, I yelled at Dr. Hunt." She blushed again.

"Dr. Stevens, it is admirable that you hold on to your principles. You must try, however, not to press your morale and ideas on others. Some people, like Dr. Hunt, look at both the advantages and disadvantages of such situations and make their decisions based on that." Harry paused and looked at her penetratingly.

"I can assure you that those pigs do not feel pain, nor will they be suffering. These pigs were to be slaughtered, and I can tell you dr. Stevens, that would be a worse fate that they would've suffered." With those words, Harry returned his attention to his lunch.

Izzie stood at his table for half a minute more, but when it became clear that was all the Brit was going to say on the topic, she left again.

Only a few bites further, Harry's pager went off.

The pit.

Giving up his lunch as a lost cause, he made his way down.

Coming down he saw the organized chaos there. Looking at the residents he made his way to Owen.

"Hunt, what have you got?" He spoke loudly over all the stats cried out in the middle of the trauma. "I have two hours free for spatter and gore."

"What?" He heard behind him. Turning around he saw Sloan and Shepherd.

"Ah, gentlemen. Excuse me." He caught the chart that was thrown to him by Owen.

"He's in Trauma five." Hunt spoke to him, before walking to another resident. "O'Malley what have you got."

Ignoring the two pretty boys, Harry walked off quickly to his assigned patient. Walking in the trauma he saw the angry resident with three interns scattering about. What was his name, oh yes Karev!

"Karev, talk to me." He demanded. Karev looked up and started to explain what he thought the problem was. Before he could finish, the guys vitals went down dramatically. Harry decided to do Iraq techniques.

"You, intern, move," he cried out. Letting his hands go over the abdomen he put pressure just below the position of the spleen.

"Someone get me an echo in here!" He yelled out, he could feel a pocket of what he thought was blood under the skin. He swore mentally, if the spleen was ruptured it needed to be removed, this amount of blood meant it probably couldn't be saved.

Letting a bit of magic release from his fingertips, he could feel that the spleen was indeed ruptured. At that moment, one of the interns was coming to his side with the machine, looking quite hopeful.

Crap, right, teaching hospital. Harry snorted disgusted to himself, he practiced on cadavers and even pigs and cows before he was released as an intern. Right, teaching time.

"Ever done an echo looking for a bleeder?" He asked shortly. The intern shook his head.

"Right put the gel on it, not the abdomen. This is because we may have to explore the entire abdomen to look for the blood sack. And when we need to open him up, we don't want to have the entire skin covered in gel." Harry carefully instructed the intern. He explained that with an accident like this, and the status of his vitals, a rupture of one of his organs was likely. Based on the beginning of the bruising his kidneys or spleen was the most viable option.

The intern looked in seventh heaven, and Harry had located his rupture.

"Dammit! This one need to OR, and fast!" He yelled out. The nurse made the call up immediately.

"They have OR 3 ready for you. The chief said that you had to let someone take over for Begler if you weren't ready by then."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, miss. Karev, interns let's go." Karev looked happy he could scrub in. What were the attendings teaching nowadays? He could see the nurse just as astonished that she had been thanked, what the hell!

They once again found their way blocked by Sloan and Shepherd.

"He was in a car accident, are you sure he doesn't need a neuro consult." Harry was started to get pissed off. The guy was trying to impress someone. But if he was trying to impress Harry, it wasn't working.

"This man has a ruptured spleen that at the moment is bleeding in to his abdomen at the speed we can get the bags in. If you want to be responsible for the man's death then by all means, do a neuro! If not, I would kindly request you step aside!" He snarled.

Raising his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture, Shepherd stepped aside.

* * *

"Karev, look at the tissue around the rupture. What do you see?" Harry asked the resident.

"It's ragged, no clean lines. There is no chance you can salvage it. And if we look at the splenic artery, you can see it's about to tear." Karev summarized.

"So what would your course of action be?" Harry taught, already clamping the splenic artery.

"You'd have to remove the spleen in its entirety, right?" Harry looked up from his work to see Karev looking at him.

"That's right," Harry said. "Now, you… What the hell are the names of you two? I can hardly call you one and two!"

Karev chuckled.

"That's actually what Christina does." He explained. Harry thought for a moment.

"Yang?" He asked. Karev nodded.

"Uch, well I won't. Names now!" He snapped. They quickly mumbled out their names.

"Seriously? Karev, what have you guys been doing to these interns? Have you gone all mighty yeti on them or something? They can't even pronounce their names in an understandable fashion."

Harry shook his head.

"I don't have time for this bloody crap. You, leftie are one. You, righty are two. One go stand next to Karev, hold the clamps on the underside of the spleen. Two, go stand at my side hold suction as I cut the artery."

The interns scrambled around, almost knocking over a table of instruments. Harry looked up, praying the gods in the heavens above for some guidance and most of all patience. Karev looked on. He knew the surgery that was happening shortly was massive. And he knew Potter was to be in it.

To be stuck on a spleen, with hopeless interns, he could understand the guy praying for absolution.

Harry quickly guided his team through the surgery. As they stepped outside, Harry turned to Karev.

"Do the post-op routine. Take One and Two with you and teach them the procedure. No degrading names, no speed talking. Teach them, so that next trauma case I don't have to explain to a second year surgical intern how to work an echo!" With those words, Harry stepped out.

"I need coffee." He groaned as he saw Webber coming to him.

"Are you ready, Dr. Potter?" He asked enthusiastically. "We're about to do surgery of a number one status."

"Bloody fucking hell," Harry mumbled, before pulling himself together.

"Let's save a ten-year olds life, shall we?" With a grand gesture he stepped aside to let the chief through. Bailey came after, giving him an eye-roll. He laughed, now Bailey was a doctor after his heart. She did it for the medicine to save lives, not the bullshit. Now he hoped that attitude was just hiding in some of the surgeons walking around this hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your kind words about my attempt for this crossover. So here is chapter three. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, but the idea of the plotline (and not even that is totally mine). Credit goes to Rhimes and Rowling, just so you know. Lucky bitches that they are.**

**Beta'd by the lovely Challenge King, cheers!**

* * *

"Sir? The girl's family is asking for an update," one of the surgical nurses spoke as she hung up the phone.

"Seriously? I have a girl on the table with a massive tumor and no organs in her chest cavity. I think that ranks a little higher, don't you?" The Chief spoke irritated.

"Sir, they are very persistent." The nurse spoke. The Chief sighed, highly annoyed. Harry could tell he was not planning on going out there. He hated the stuck up attitude the chief was exuding. From the other side of the table, he could see Bailey and Hahn exchanging glances. They didn't speak though, to Harry's annoyance.

"Chief," he started. "I get you want to be here at the moment, but those parents have already been waiting three hours in fear of their daughter's life. Trust me, you do not want to know what that means." His voice was heady, filled with sadness. The chief looked up.

"What do you mean, Dr. Potter?" He asked him, voice filled with suspicion.

"I mean get the bloody hell out there and sooth their fried nerves, for ruddy sake's!" He snapped. Were all Americans so bloody oblivious for the pain insecurity brought?

Chief Webber shot his new attending a disapproving glare, which he returned full heartedly. With an exasperated sigh, Webber laid down his instruments and walked out of the OR.

"Grey, come standing were the chief was. I need an extra set of hands here." Harry didn't bat an eyelash that he just told off the chief. Looking up he could see the three women looking at him.

"What?" He snapped. The women looked at each other before looking back at him. Bailey was the one to brave the question.

"You seem to speak from experience," she started hesitantly, already prepared for a lashing out. Harry shot the woman a quick look, before continuing clamping of arteries connected to the tumor.

"That's because I am." He retorted curtly. Silence reigned the OR. To his growing annoyance, the women's hand stilled in their work. He forced himself not to curse or yell at them.

"It has been a long time since then. So how about eyes on the clock and doing our ruddy job?" Pointedly nodding at their stilled hands. This shook the women out of their reverie.

Ten minutes later, Chief Webber walked back in the room. "How far along are we?" He asked the operating surgeons.

"We are just about to clamp and cut down the last veins and arteries connected to the tumor," Harry explained him. "Grey, the one next to your left finger. Do you see it?"

"Yes," Meredith responded to him.

"I want you to start preparations for diverting it to the blue labeled veins." Hahn looked up surprised.

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked.

"To save as much of her own vascular system as possible. Blood flow keeps them stronger, healthier. And the rest is already very frail." Hahn nodded in accordance, it made sense. Her respect for the attending grew.

"You really know your stuff, don't you Dr. Potter?" she asked, continuing to repair the arteries under her hand.

"I should hope so. If not, I suspect the chief here would have a very unhappy resident on his ass." He replied in good humor. Hahn and Bailey were women he could truly appreciate, giving their all to save patients. Not just doing the job for money or prestige.

"I've heard about your little run in down in the pit earlier." Bailey spoke up. Harry snorted.

"You mean with Dr. Shepherd? Heard about this already?" He shook his head in mock despair. "It seems the rumor and gossip mill is even faster than it was in my old boarding school."

Bailey chuckled appreciatively. "Yes, the nurses are very reliable. Just like the residents." She informed him.

"Good to know. So it would be a bad idea to tell Dr. Grey I've been keeping corpses in my locker then?" He replied, giving a wink to Meredith. She looked back, deciding to go with the joke.

"Don't worry. Corpses are not that interesting. Now, say that you kept an illegal supply of animal heart valves, that would be something worth gossiping about."

Harry laughed out loud at that. "I keep that in mind, Grey. Thanks for explaining it to me."

"Crap," Hahn muttered. Harry looked up.

"What is it?" He questioned her.

"There is too much damage here around the lower aorta. The vascular wall is almost completely torn apart." Bailey looked shocked.

"Are there other ways to fix it?" She asked. Hahn looked up and glared.

"No! I told you I don't wanted to do this surgery. That the damage would be too big. But you didn't listen, wanting to do an impossible surgery, to get Seattle Grace back on the number one position on the list!" She burst out, angrily. Before Bailey could retaliate Harry stepped in.

"How about we start talking controversial solutions? Negative attitudes have no business in surgery, Dr. Hahn. So you either shut up, or leave the OR!" He snapped. Hahn recoiled, but nodded. Freaking out and pointing blame could wait until after the surgery. She and Bailey started to talk solutions, until umbilical cords were offered by a hesitant Meredith. Hahn and Bailey looked up.

"That could work. It's life tissue, from the recipient itself." Hahn nodded. "Let's do it."

"Impressive, Grey," Harry complimented the resident. She nodded at his praise.

It was an hour later that the surgeons watched as the gurney with Tori on it was rolled out of the OR towards Recovery.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Bailey asked Harry. He flipped of his face mask, bringing a hand over his face.

"That is up to her, and fate. But we have given her the fighting chance, that's all we could give her." With a comforting squeeze he walked out of the OR. At the door he turned back and looked at the three women.

"Very impressive work, I must say. I can see enjoying myself working with you all." And with a polite nod, he was gone.

"That man is a mystery if I ever saw one," Hahn noted. Bailey looked at her.

"That man is one of the finest surgeons Britain has produced. Look over the medical articles produced about experimental procedures. His name crops up many times." She pointed out to the tall blonde. "That man has been in the field in Iraq and has saved many lives with experimental surgeries and improvising. He's a genius."

"I meant him personally, Bailey." Hahn looked at the smaller woman condescendingly.

"You're a fool," Bailey snarked. Hahn recoiled.

"Are you deaf! The man said he spoke from personal experience. He has lines around his eyes way too deep for a man his age. He knows death." And without sparing the other another glance she walked out of the OR.

* * *

Break time found the group of Bailey's residents, minus Christina who was pig-sitting, sitting around drinking absurdly strong coffees. Karev turned to Meredith as soon as she sat with them.

"SO! How was miracle surgery with Potter?" he asked her.

"Amazing. That guy is a genius with a scalpel. But the most amazing thing is he rules the room and surgery. I witnessed him telling off the chief!" She immediately started to gossip. George and Izzie looked up with wide eyes.

"He stopped Bailey and Hahn from bickering, and even on a surgery as this he taught me all about recognizing different tears in both organs and their main vascular systems." Meredith kept on singing his praise. "He is an ass though," she added.

"Who cares about that if he is that good?" Izzie cried out. Karev nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I had that spleen earlier with him. The guy totally told off Shepherd as well." He began. "We were just about to bring him to the OR, when Shepherd came and started to spout off how the guy needed a neuro exam." Karev chuckled as he remembered. "So he literally snarled at him: 'This guy is bleeding from a ruptured spleen faster than we can get blood in, and you want to do a neuro?' And then asked if he did he would be responsible for the guy's death." Karev did a very poor British accent as he tried to copy Potter.

"And he has a kid, or had a kid." Meredith said, a bit perturbed that the new guy told Derek off. Though, admittedly he had sort of deserved it if he acted like that.

George cocked his head a bit as Meredith said this. "How do you know this?"

Meredith leaned forward and the other residents copied her. "Well, the girl's family was bugging for an update, the chief got annoyed and didn't want to out there. That's when Potter told him off, said that the parents were going through hell with their only daughter lying on the table. So the chief went out." Meredith took a sip of well-deserved coffee. "Then Bailey said that it looked like he was speaking from experience. That's when he replied that he was."

All the residents leaned back at that tidbit. Izzie stood up.

"Well if he did have or has a kid, who are we to say something about that?" she said.

"Thank you for you staunch support, Dr. Stevens." A British voice sounded from behind Karev and Meredith. Everyone jumped and turned towards the voice. Standing there, was an unamused Dr. Potter.

"Dr. Grey, I thought I made it clear earlier when I paged you. You are the one to stay on Tori's floor. Going to get a coffee is one thing, wasting time gossiping with your colleagues is another." Meredith stood up, draining her coffee as she did.

"The rest of you… Don't you have better things to do than analyze my personality and personal life?" His voice was eerily calm, but his eyebrow was raised threatening. "I teach here, I operate here. That is all you need to know."

With those words he disappeared. Meredith stood there, feeling embarrassed.

"Dr. Grey!" She heard him snap from the doorway. "Those words were not a kind suggestion! That was an order to get your arse in gear and monitor Tori!"

Meredith snapped out of her shock, and ran after him.

"Holy…" George stammered. Alex nodded fervently in agreement. Yup, dr. Potter was scary as hell, when he wanted to be.

* * *

Christina was working feverishly to keep her pigs alive. She looked in disbelief as she saw Lexipedia petting the snout of one of the pigs, and heard her speak to it comfortingly. She drew the line when she heard the interns give them names, though.

"NO! no nicknames, no lovey-dovey, no!" She berated the interns. "I do not want you to form some idiotic emotional attachment to these piles of bacon. We just need to keep them alive, and healthy. That's it! It's not like porky and bacon are going to complain about or bedside manners."

With that she turned back on the pig she was currently stitching up. The doors opened and she could she one of Alex's interns walking in. What was his name again, right! Pierce! What the hell was Pierce doing in the piggy bank? She knew about the crash that had happened, and all the other residents had left for the pit with her interns.

"I have just scrubbed in with Dr. Karev and the new attending." He told her minions smugly. "AND, Dr. Potter has taught me how to search for internal bleeding with ultrasound. He's pretty great, we were allowed to hold clamps and suction and all during surgery."

Yang rolled her eyes. Seriously, the guy got smug for holding a clamp? Lexie Grey turned to Pierce and demanded more information.

"Well… the guy came in to the pit and demanded one trauma from dr. Hunt, you know the new head of trauma, and Hunt just threw a chart at him. Turned out it was Dr. Karev's case. He walked in, immediately going for the vital stats. Then suddenly, bam, guy began to crash. He just put pressure on some points in the abdomen and demanded the ultrasound. He then explained how best to search for bleeders."

Lexie was looking wide-eyed with awe at this story.

"Lexipedia, no need to get jealous. You've just performed several highly invasive procedures, with only resident's assistance. Even if it was on a pig." Christina sneered. Lexie nodded, putting her chin up to Pierce,

"And you, Alex's Two, why are you here? Don't you have a nice room full of sutures?" Christina looked pointedly at him. Pierce disappeared very fast from the room.

* * *

Harry was working on some of his surgical notes in the chart of spleen guy at the desk by the OR board. To his immense displeasure, he was interrupted by the pretty boy brigade. They are like teenage girls, he thought to himself, continuously traveling in packs.

"Potter," Sloan spoke. Harry turned to them, keeping his facial expressions passive.

"We just want to inquire how your surgeries went this day. First day and all, we want to welcome you to our team." He brought out a winning smile at the end. Harry kept looking from him to Shepherd.

"They both went well, thank you. Both patients look like they survive their ordeal on my table." He replied, relying heavily on his house politics lessons with Andromeda. After the war, she had dragged him by the ear and forced all proper manners and political games in his head. He never felt more Slytherin as he had after she completed their lessons.

"That is always good news," Derek Shepherd continued were his friend left of. They reminded him starkly of the bond the Weasley siblings had.

"Can I ask you two a personal question?" He blurted out before he could put a check on it. The two looked surprised but nodded their agreement nonetheless.

"Are you two related, grew up together or something alike?" Their surprise turned into shock. Sloan was the first to recover from his shock.

"We did grow up together. Both from New York, Derek has been my friend since infancy." They gave each other a half-smile. Harry nodded.

"You can tell," was all he said. Derek turned to Harry.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." Harry lifted his eyebrow. "It was just that Hunt forced us out of the pit, and we saw all those trauma's around us…" Derek trailed off.

"You are head of Neuro and Plastics, and you were cruising the pit for pick-me-ups?" Harry could help but chuckle. "There was one case Hunt suspected to be surgical, general surgery to be precise. That is the reason I was paged. One thing you do need to know is that when an attending is on his way to the OR, you do not stop him with asinine questions. If I had needed a neuro consult, I would have had the nurses page you. You made me seem incompetent in front of residents and interns. That is something I will not allow."

Derek nodded his head, he understood where the guy was coming from. Harry wasn't finished though.

"Furthermore I cannot help but be shocked at the capability of some of the interns and residents. I do not know how you all teach in this hospital, but one starts to wonder when a second year surgical intern does not know how to properly do an ultrasounds for internal bleeding."

They both frowned at that. They hadn't known that, and it was indeed worrying.

"I'll talk to the chief about it." Derek promised. Harry nodded and held out his hand.

"Well then, gentleman. How about a restart? Nice to meet you, the name is Harry Potter and I just started my new job as senior attending for general surgery at Seattle Grace."

Sloan smiled and shook his hand, with Derek following him.

"By the way, have you heard what Dr. Hunt had prepared for the residents to test their trauma surgical capabilities?" Mark asked as they walked slowly to the post-operations floor. Harry snorted.

"Heard? He stood on my threshold this morning, pleading me to help him get the pigs inside the hospital." Mark and Derek turned to look at him in, once again, shock. Harry nodded, still chuckling.

"Yes, crazy-arsed man he is. Still, it is true. I suspect he stabbed them all? Dr. Stevens was ranting to me at lunch. Funny how a resident who hasn't spoken a word to me still looks at me, like I am the one to solve that particular problem."

Mark and Derek both laughed at that. They both had experience with the hair-brained frazzity that was Izzie Stevens.

"Hey, want to go for drinks after our shift is over?" Mark asked the Brit before he could walk away. He turned around.

"Sure, meet you in the lobby downstairs at six?" Harry asked. They both nodded and with a last wave over the shoulder, they parted.

Harry made his way to Tori's room. He really wanted to keep a close eye on her, and was planning on calling up some interns that would get to play night watch with her. Her parents were sitting next to her bed, just like Harry suspected. Walking in with the chart, he started to check her vitals and medication.

"Do you, do you think she'll wake up?" Mrs. Begler was in tears. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her.

"Not tonight, madam. A normal surgery removing a tumor is already extensive and evasive on the human body. But her organs had a rough time as well, and that sort of stress on the body need time to get processed. She'll be asleep at least until tomorrow morning, but I estimate it to continue through the day and maybe into the evening. So even if she doesn't wake by morning, do not let that scare you." Her mother nodded, as she firmly grasped her husband's hand.

"Her vitals are good, and her kidney function is even better than I could have expected. She responds to the medication, and that keeps the stress on her body at the minimum." Harry looked at the parents, and could see that they still had the fear in their eyes. He drew up a chair and sat facing them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Begler, I know this is scary as hell." He began, but got interrupted by Tori's father.

"How the hell do you know! All you doctors say that, but until you have to watch helplessly as your daughter withers away, I cannot believe your sympathies." He growled.

"But I have sat where you sat," Harry spoke softly. This shut the man up and he looked intensely at Harry. "I had, I had a baby boy. He got very ill, and even though I am a doctor I could not help my boy. I save lives on a daily basis, but still I could do nothing but sit and pray." He forced in a lungful of breath.

"But here is what I also know, from professional experience; the stronger the spirit of the patient, the more chance she has to overcome such experiences. And Tori, Tori is a fighter. We managed to get all of the tumor out, and her organs are working even after we had them removed for such an extended period. So this is all good news. But you have to give your girl time, allow her a little bit more rest before she has to get back in the ring. Because what I have seen of her, she'll start swinging immediately." Mrs. Begler sobbed quietly and chuckled watery as Harry spoke of Tori.

"I'll be back early tomorrow morning. I make sure that the night nurse, and some of the doctor's on the night shift will keep a very close eye on her." And with a final squeeze of their hands, Harry stood up. As he was about to leave, Tori's mother asked a dreaded question.

"Your boy, did he- did he make it?" she asked him softly. Harry turned around and smiled sadly.

"No, in the end he was too tired to keep on fighting. So I had to let him go, to give him his well-deserved peace." And he fled the room, and the post-operative floor as fast as he could.

Meredith stood next to the door with her mouth hanging open. The man had lost his child! Meredith had seen parents lose their children here in the hospital. But to hear the wary, accepted grief in his voice was heart-tearing. She decided then and there that no one in the hospital needed to know. She would only tell Derek and make him swear not to breath a word of it to others, especially Mark.

She lifted her hand to find a tear making its way down her face. She haphazardly wiped it away and made her way to a relaxing chair at the nurses desk. She was not about to let Tori out of her sight this night, not after being berated by Potter twice.

* * *

Christina and her interns were giving Owen Hunt the update about the pigs when Potter walked in. He smiled amusedly when he figured out that they had nicknamed the pigs. Hilarious, really. After they had finished their presentation, Harry stepped in.

"Dr. Yang, Dr. Hunt, I need two interns, who don't mind some hard work." All the interns looked briefly at each other before all their hands lifted in the air.

"Dr. Yang, this is for post-operative watch on a high-risk patient of mine. In your experience, which of your interns performed best today and is the most adequate in post-op complications?" Christina smiled, knowing exactly what Potter was playing at. All day, they had been slaving over these pigs. Interns hadn't learned a damn thing, now they had a small reward by getting a sleepless night.

"Grey, Watson, congratulations. You just won yourself a shift with Dr. Potter." Christina, Owen and Harry watched as Steve and Lexie jumped up and down a few times.

"Okay, bouncing balls... follow me." The two scrambled after him as he made his way back to the post-op floor. Standing in front of the swing doors, he turned back around.

"First names?" he asked curtly.

"Steve," "Lexie" They answered, way too hyper too Harry's liking.

"Okay, here is the deal. First; tone down the happiness. Behind these doors, there is a ten-year old girl recovering from probably the most extensive and invasive surgery she'll have in her entire life. Her parents are sitting at her bedside, this is their last hope after they have watched their daughter suffer from this for three years. I do not want happiness, giddiness or glee after we walk through these doors. I want sympathy, professionalism and watchfulness. Second, one of you two will need to be on this floor all times, until I come back at five for my pre-rounds check on her. Thirdly; dr. Grey will be the resident of her case this night. Any complications or test results you do not understand or feel iffy about; you page her. I don't care how she reacts. Understood?" He locked them both in his stern green gaze. They swallowed and nodded.

"Understood, Dr. Potter." Harry nodded and beckoned them on.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the parents." The three of them walked on the floor and made their way to Tori's room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Begler?" Harry asked the parents softly. They looked up at them. Harry smiled slightly and gestured to the two behind them.

"This is Dr. Watson and Dr. Grey. One of them will be around this floor all the time. If you have worries, you ask these two or dr. Meredith Grey about them. They will come in multiple times this night to do some test on Tori, this is routine and nothing to be alarmed about." The parents nodded and greeted the two interns with a small wave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." And with a last piercing glance at the two interns, Harry was off. He quickly walked to the phone and called up Owen, who was still in the clinic he knew.

"Yes?" His gruff voice came over the phone.

"Sloan and Shepherd invited me for drinks. You come as well. Be in the lobby at six." Harry ordered him.

"Now wait a minute," Owen was protesting.

"Owen, you showed up at my door way too early with a lorry full of pigs I helped you unload. You will be having drinks with Mark, Derek and me." Silence was all Harry heard for a minute before…

"Fine, but they better buy me a scotch." Owen grumbled. Harry laughed.

"That's the spirit!"

Six o'clock saw the four surgeons in the lobby looking at each other. Three of them turned to Harry.

"Look, I don't care what happened between the three of you today. I had to play emotional baby-sitter to not only patients' family, but to interns residents and even bloody attendings as well. So you two," he pointed at Derek and Mark, "better show me the way to a bar where I can drink a good single malt, pronto."

"Alright then, shall we?" Derek walked out of the hospital, clearly showing them the way. Owen shrugged with a small chuckle.

"Still got it, eh Harry?" Owen made fun of Harry. Mark looked at Owen for more explanation.

"Harry could make any guy in the force feel like they were being berated by their mother, instead of a general surgeon." Owen elaborated. Harry walked after Derek with a dismissive gesture to Owen.

"It's a gift, Owen. But I only use it for good."

Mark and Owen laughed at that and followed Derek and Harry to Joe's. They all needed a scotch after this day.

Mark turned to Owen, "So what is this, that I keep hearing stuff about pigs all day?"


	4. Chapter 4: Rise Up

**A/N: well, I thank you all for your lovely reviews. Yes there will be a romantic interest for Harry later. I try from now on to do 1 chapter per episode. The chapters will be namen accordingly.**

**beta is the stupendous Challenge King, I bow to you.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Grey's Anatomy. Unfortunately.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review**

**Cjb1990**

* * *

Harry stood in front of the board. It was full, as it was most of the days. He was scheduled for two appies as a start of his day. Not the most exciting morning, but hey, it couldn't be gold every day. He sipped his coffee, he really needed to find a way to get more sleep at night. He knew Owen was sleeping poorly as well. But unlike Harry, he spend his hours not staring to the ceiling but in the on-call rooms. Harry wasn't sure he even left the hospital in three days.

The man himself appeared next to him, staring at the board just like he himself did.

"Two appendectomies? Wow, that is really a morning of your liking." Owen commented with a small smirk on his face. Harry chuckled and finished his coffee.

"Well, if I'm lucky a guy has been changed into a pretzel by a bus or something. Blood and gore all around buffet," Harry quipped.

Hunt's pager went off at that moment. He took a quick glance at it. Harry raised his eyebrow at Owen.

"It's the pit, seems like I have to head down there." Harry nodded at him and was about to walk away when he heard the voice of Richard Webber.

"Gentlemen! I need you both for a second!" He called out. Harry froze and turned to the Chief. The man walked to the two at a sedate pace.

"Do you think the man ever runs for a 911 page?" Harry murmured to Owen. Owen had problems to hide the chuckle that was coming up.

"I need your help. Our second year residents first solo surgery is about to be awarded. You two have fresh eyes, I'd like your opinion on them." Harry glanced at Owen and knew they both thought the same thing; if this leaked out to the residents it would be an all-out war.

"We'll see about it, give us a couple of days and we get back to you Chief," Harry answered for the both of them. He could see Webber was to go on, and was not in the mood for it. "Owen, you best get to the pit. I need to check up on my appie patient." Harry walked away with a quick and vague wave over the shoulder. Webber looked at Owen.

"Don't look at me, Chief. He was always his own man, you should've heard him back at command. He could wipe the floor with any captain or lieutenant." And with those words he made his way to the pit.

Harry waited for the elevator to arrive. When the doors opened he could hear the pretty boy parade before he saw them.

"… not your personal stud-horse. No, I won't do it," he heard Mark say.

"You slept with my wife," Derek responded.

"Fine, I'll do it." Mark walked out and slammed into Harry. "Oh, sorry Harry. Talk to Derek, he is insane!"

Harry stepped into the elevator and turned to the neuro surgeon.

"I don't get any sleep because my girlfriend talks on the phone with her evil twin all the time." Derek explained.

"What has that got to do with Mark calling himself your personal stud-horse?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I told him he needed to sleep with Christina." Derek responded a bit sheepishly. Harry stared at him. And stared at him. He shook his head.

"And I thought I was ripe for the mental institution," he mumbled to himself. Derek heard nonetheless and burst out laughing. He clapped him on the shoulder.

"We're all crazy here, Potter. Welcome to the club." Harry smiled wryly at that. He doubted that the crazy of those working here compared to his own personal brand of crazy, but he appreciated the sentiment.

"If you don't mind me asking … Mark slept with your wife? And you're still friends?" Derek looked at him.

"Yes, he slept with my wife, ex-wife now. That's why I moved from New York to Seattle. Then Addison followed me, then Mark followed her. Addison left, Mark stayed. And we're not still friends, we're friends again. It's a long story." Derek added.

"Yeah, I bet," Harry nodded. The ping of the elevator made them look up. "Well, this is me. See you around, Derek."

The rest of his morning went quietly. He assured his appendectomy he would do his very best work on him, and that this was the most common surgical procedure out there. It was no surprise that everything went smoothly. He was ready to knock the resident over the head, little doctor 'please-call-me-Sydney-because-I-really-want-to-be-friends'.

He made sure his patient was safely in his room in the recovery wing, when he walked back to the OR board. He was nearly knocked over by a blond blur that swept past. He could barely identify the blur as Izzie Stevens. To his immense shock, she disappeared into a supply closet. Nobody seemed to notice, so with an exasperated sigh he made his way to the closet. Bloody hero complex, he grumbled to himself.

In the supply closet, he saw Izzie almost hyperventilating. He quickly closed the door, it would do no good if anybody saw this. He sat on the floor next to her, shoulder to shoulder. He didn't speak to her, just sitting. Slowly she was calming down.

"You must think I'm a nut case. First ranting to you about pigs, breaking down in supply closets …" Izzie sobbed dryly.

"I think the pigs are not related with what happened just now. At least I hope so," Harry tried for levity. Izzie gave a watery chuckle at that.

"I'm on Hahn's service today. We had a patient of hers that she had for more than two years. We had to do an alcohol ablution." Izzie started. Harry nodded, and bumped her with his shoulder to make her go on.

"He missed out on a heart two years ago. The heart went to a guy here in Seattle Grace, called Danny Duquette." Izzie shook her head. "He had a heart at the same time, but it was no good. I heard, so I cut his LVAT-wire." Harry looked up sharply at that. What the hell? Izzie saw the look.

"He and I, he was my fiancé." She blurted out. Harry kept on staring at her, trying to let the information sink into his brain in a way that made sense.

"I stole the man's heart. And now, I cannot even look at him." Izzie shook her head again.

"But, well, you saved another man's life. I cannot say I condone your actions, but –" Harry was cut off by Izzie.

"Danny died of complications after the transplant." Harry sat frozen. Then he decided he could hardly judge, considering he almost scalped Teddy's Healer.

"Listen, and listen very carefully. What's done is done. You feeling sorry for yourself is not going to help this man." Izzie looked at Harry when he said this.

"I'm not feeling –" Harry shook his head and held up a finger to stop her.

"Yes you are. Because this man has absolutely no idea what happened to his heart, besides that he missed out on it. This is self-flagellation, and you harm this man with it. So put your act together! For even if you want to shoulder the blame, self-pity doesn't help him now. So put on your big girl panties, go back to the patient and make sure you do everything you can for him _now_." He stood up and left the closet after this.

As he made his way to the hallways of the hospital he couldn't help but go over everything he heard about the staff here.

"Crazy wankers, the lot of them!" He said to himself.

"Who?" A voice behind him sounded. He spun around and found Erica Hahn standing there. She closely resembled an angry mother dragon with the huffing she did. Harry expected fire and smoke coming out of her nostrils any second.

"The staff here, everyone." Harry responded with a shrug.

"Did you hear about Stevens and the heart case two years ago?" She demanded of him. Oh yes, Erica Hahn was on the war path. Not that Harry could blame her, her patient was duped because of this debacle.

"I've just heard the story, yes." Harry responded carefully.

"I'm about to go talking to the Chief, I want an ethics committee to look in to this case. You'll back me, right?" The last part did not come out as a question. Harry looked at her cautiously.

"I understand you are angry Dr. Hahn. But I also understand Dr. Stevens, better than anyone here I can bet." Hahn almost exploded at that.

"I thought you were different, Potter! But you're just as morally defective as anyone here! My patient lost a heart because of an illegal action of Stevens! She does not belong in the hospital, and I don't understand how they even managed to hold on to their license. This went unreported, there is no other way this could've been the outcome. And you, god I don't know what to say to you!" She was about to continue, but fell silent when she caught the glare.

"Do not dare to judge me Erica Hahn! You asked my opinion, in a roundabout manner. It is not my fault you do not like my opinion. I just said that I understand the both of you. Tell me, Dr. Hahn, have you ever had to watch helplessly as someone you loved more than life itself die in front of you? No? Then you do not know what the hell you are talking about. I understand your anger, but if you want to vent it; find the one responsible. Do not drag me into this mess!" Harry took a deep breath.

"You want to drag this all up? It happened more than two years ago. If this will get under review, what are the chances your patient will actually hear about it? Considering there is more gossip in this hospital than in a women's bathroom, the risks are pretty high. And what good will that mental punch to the face do to him? You claim all the time you have the best interest of your patients at heart. So, act like it! Firstly, how about talking to the chief to get the full story, instead of what you have heard from colleagues. Then, I suggest you really judge the situation with a calm mind, not fueled with emotion." Harry walked away, without waiting for an answer.

He was really starting to get a headache with all the drama that went on in this hospital. He wished he just could have one ruddy normal day of work. He almost missed the normal of the army. Sure, there were homemade bombs, riffle shots, and all that. But at least there was a routine, not this bloody soap opera he walked into.

He walked past a room where he saw Bailey and Derek looking at an elder couple. He stood still and saw the two kiss each other deeply. His heart ached for a moment.

_This could have been you and Ginny_, a treacherous voice sounded in the back of his mind. _If only you did the groceries that day, Gin would never have been in that shop_.

Harry forced those thoughts away with his Occlumency Shields. It did no good to think like that. She was gone, just like his children were gone. Dwelling in the past and over dreams that could not come true did no good. He had learned that lesson the hard way at age eleven in front of the Mirror of Erised.

* * *

Harry had a about half an hour free before his next surgery for updating his charts, and joy it was another appendectomy, when Mark walked to him with frustration written all over his face.

"Yang does not respond! AT ALL!" He growled out frustrated. Harry smirked and lifted his head to face the handsome plastics surgeons.

"I flirt, I make double entendres. My innuendos are not even innuendos any more, but are like open invitations for the two men beast." Mark continued not even noticing the broad smirk on Harry's face.

"I don't know what Derek was thinking! Single malt scotch! Absolutely not, no my friend, she is a cheap wine that'll give you headaches in the morning!" Mark finally looked at Harry, taken aback by the clear amusement written all over the Brits face.

"You about done, there?" He asked Mark. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Mark responded.

"I'm here for little over a week, and right now I think I've stepped into the Twilight Zone. This is not how I envisioned working in a top-class teaching hospital. I've learned more about the love life of both doctors and staff, then I've learned of my mates serving overseas for four years." Harry smirked, and Mark chuckled.

"Well, we're all a bunch of small children with large pay checks and raging libidos." Mark explained. Harry full on laughed at that comment.

"That does explain everything around here." He shook his head in amusement. "My explanation for Yang? Nurses call you a man-whore, Mark. Have you ever tried to hit on her before? No, you did it as a favor for Derek. So, she either thinks you're just screwing with her, a likely possibility. Or she just doesn't notice, because of the tough case she has with Hunt." Harry took a quick glance at his watch.

"And on that note; I have another appendectomy. See you around, Mark." Harry walked up and away, ready to prep and scrub.

* * *

Owen felt ready to chop some heads, preferably from the residents. They squabble like a pack of dogs over the last bone, and he about had it. He paged Harry, he knew if he started in on the residents he would go too far. but he was about ready to combust. The solo chance had leaked out, Bailey had told them all, resulting in the mad house he had to manage today.

"Why did you not put a central line in?" He heard Yang ask Grey.

"I don't know how!" She exclaimed, Owen did take notice of that.

"What do you mean; you don't know how? I knew how to do that in my first week," Christina Yang said condescendingly.

"Yes, you know! But we don't because you don't teach us and steal our robots and our corpses!" Grey began to rant. Yang and Karev looked at one another.

"Dude, I think you broke her," Alex commented when Grey was finished.

When Alex noticed blood in the urine bag, and the two residents began to bicker to whom the procedure belonged, Hunt stepped in.

"That's it! Everyone, OUT!" He yelled. He tried to focus on his breathing but it wasn't working. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his anger.

"That's it Owen, just breath. Calm down, I know it's wrong. Just deal with the patient, he does not deserve anger. I'll sort out the hyenas." Owen was never happier with his friend than at this moment. He nodded and started to check the beating victim's vitals.

Harry had stepped out of the room as quickly as he stepped in. He saw Yang and Karev trying to sneak off the floor.

"Yang! Karev!" He called out. His face promised nothing good for the two. The residents walked back slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. When they stood in front of Potter, he gestured to a hallway on the side that was abandoned. When they were in the more private hallway he turned on them.

"Do not make those faces at me, you two! I can make your life exceedingly difficult." The residents nodded and their faces resorted themselves in a more neutral expression.

"Now, Dr. Hunt may have come down hard on you two. But he is right," Harry started to berate them. "Yes, there is a solo surgery opportunity coming up. And I understand that'll break out in some competition, making you eager to be the one to get picked. But that does not excuse you all turning in a flock of vultures! Eagerness is good, but not when it costs the patient its care and bedside manners.

"Not just your surgical expertise makes you a good doctor. It takes more than that! So get your heads out of your collective arses and start doing the jobs you were paid for. And let me tell you; that does not include acting like a pack of starving wolves. You want to know what it does include? Teaching your bloody interns. Your intern does not know how to do a central line in her second year. You said you could do it in your first week, Yang! Who taught you that? Did fairies flew into your ears to whisper you instructions? Or did your ASSIGNED RESIDENT teach you how!

"This is a teaching hospital, not the center of London City on a Black Friday. You stick together, and you teach! Do you think I like to spend my time during a surgery explaining to one of you how to pack the four quarters of a stomach? Yet I do it, because in a few years you are standing in an OR without me next to you holding your hand. And in a year, those interns sit their exams. And if all of your interns fail, that will not only destroy their careers but reflects back on you and this hospital. The board will look into it, and it will not be on my head I can assure you that. It'll be your head on the block.

"If you continue like this, I will make damn sure that you do not get the solo surgery. Learn to shoulder some bloody responsibility, both of you! I can promise you that. So make sure an OR is booked for the guy, because from the stats in there I can tell he is going to need one." Harry turned and walked away, but not before one last parting shot.

"Hunt is a hard taskmaster, but he is one of the best trauma surgeons I've ever encountered. Screw with his cases one more time, and I'll make sure you do not see the inside of the OR for a month. Time to grow up, we're not in kindergarten anymore."

Yang and Karev stood in silence as he walked away. They were stumped. They had seen the harsh but nice surgeon the last week. This man, he was a warrior and if you got caught in his path, you'd be obliterated.

"I feel smaller," Yang commented.

"And very insignificant," Karev added. Yang looked at him. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing! I just didn't know you knew that word." Yang quickly walked away before Alex could give any retribution for the last comment.

* * *

Harry had finished his surgeries for the day. He was walking around on the OR floor, when he saw a pissed off Yang walk out of the OR. He quickly walked in and pressed the intercom button.

"Owen, do I see you with your hands in an abdomen without an resident on the other side of the table?" He asked.

Owen looked up quickly to see the astonished face of Harry staring at him through the window. The eyes told him exactly what Harry thought at the moment.

"Do you have time?" He asked.

"I'll scrub." Harry responded.

Five minutes later found him on the other side of the patient with his hands in its abdomen as well.

"You really send out your resident with this mess?" He commented. Callie snorted. Harry looked up.

"I don't think we've worked together yet. Harry Potter," he introduced himself.

"Callie Torres, ortho surgical." She replied.

"Owen, answer the question." Harry returned to the topic.

"She was not with her head in the game, alright! Sloan came in, making passes at her and I don't need that in my OR." Harry looked at Owen, taking in what he saw.

"You kick out your resident, because another doctor walks in and talks to her." He summarized. "Does that not sound hypocritical to you? I mean, Mark basically admitted the other night he was Seattle Grace's resident man-whore. It's not Yang's fault he has her in his visor."

Owen looked up.

"Everyone here seems to incapable of separating their private from their professional life!" He called out. Callie and Mark looked up at Hunt. Harry continued to work, thinking how to approach the subject.

"Owen, these people did not have the same life we did. We did a tour, and had leaves where we could meet people. The people here? They make such long hours within the walls of this hospital that their professional lives become their private lives. It's inescapable." Harry tried to make it sound lighthearted, but he could clearly see the flinch in Owen's shoulders. His suspicions rose, what the hell was eating at Owen?

"Yeah, well. I'm not sure I want to work in such an environment." Hunt snapped.

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to snap at me. I've been playing baby-sitter and therapist for too many people today already. You do not get a pass at me as well, Owen. You suck up whatever is eating at you, and you stop acting out at it to other persons." He snapped back, getting pissed. This day already had been way too long for his liking.

"When was the last time you had a decent night of sleep?" He asked sharply at Owen.

"You checking up on me, Potter?"

"Well, I did move to Seattle so we could stick together …" Potter replied dryly. "There, I found the abrasion. Dammit, it's a sucker." He complained.

"Violence, I'll never understand it." Callie bravely tried to change the subject.

"Well, just a beating I agree with you. But violence unfortunately is necessary sometimes. Spend enough time around it and you want to stop those who act violent by killing them." Harry replied. "The underground bombings in London? Yeah, I was ready to start tearing people apart after that."

Callie cocked her head, looking at him.

"And I suppose your time in the army did nothing to change that point of view?" Callie asked him.

Harry shook his head. "Down there I was part of a platoon. We saw what the so-called warriors for the people did. They were not people of Allah, they were murderers and thieves, stealing both persons and food for their fight. So yes, I had no problem seeing a rapist and murderer get shot."

Callie looked taken aback. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, I understand. The reasons for going there may have been political, from both your government and mine. But the civilians were victims of cruelty, once there you cannot ignore that." Harry replied. He saw Owen's hands got a light tremor and decided they stayed on this topic long enough.

"On another note, Dr. Torres, could you tell me your take on the second year residents?" Harry looked up at her.

"What do you think yourself?" She replied. Harry chuckled.

"I think that they have excellent surgical skills, their social skills are severely lacking. And they are terrible teachers. Yang has not even taught one of her interns how to do a central line. I yelled at them, so let's hope we see some progress in that in the coming week." Harry was serious about it. He was forced to teach, then those residents would go through the same torture.

"Yes, Yang and Karev are the prime example of that. But I know that O'Malley, Stevens and especially Grey do teach them. But, O'Malley took his intern exam later than the rest so I guess he's not really eligible. And Stevens has that probation on her records –" Callie listed them off.

"Yes, Hahn was huffing and puffing through the hallways. I would not want to be in the chief's shoes at this moment. Scissors, please," Harry grabbed the scissors from the scrub nurse.

"Well, there's nothing to it anymore. It's over and done." Callie sounded belligerent. Harry looked up.

"I can't pass judgment on what happened back then. But I can say this; if this happened with another organ that any of you needed at another hospital, holding down a patient of yours, how would you respond? It's not that crazy that Hahn wants to see someone bleed for this."

Callie looked at him, and she had to concede the point. If bone marrow was stolen in such a way, and the doctor still worked for the hospital, she'd want blood as well. But still …

"Izzie Stevens has done her due, and it's in the past. She's on her way to become a good surgeon, and dragging this up will cost the hospital its transplant license." Harry looked at her directly.

"It's not me you have to convince, Dr. Torres."

* * *

Harry was on his way to change and go home, when he saw Yang come out of an on-call room.

"Single malt scotch," came from the room. He knew that voice.

"Owen?" He asked.

"That woman my friend, is a single malt scotch." Owen said to him.

"Well, Mark called her a cheap white wine, I believe. But sure, scotch." Harry sat down on the arm of the chair.

"What's going on with you, Owen? This, how you have acted the last couple of days, this isn't you." Harry tried to break through to his friend. It seemed like Teddy had made the right call, after all.

"They don't know." He blurted out. Harry seemed confused, until it dawned on him.

"You haven't called or visited them? Owen, it's your mum! And your fiancé! Why didn't you!" He cried out dismayed.

"Because the man they saw off is gone, he is dead. That man died on your operating table." He yelled out.

Harry stood up. "So we're back to this? Again!" He shook his head. "Owen, I told you. Teddy told you! The rest of your guys were gone, only one other was alive and he was dead anyway. Whatever we could have done, would still not be enough." Harry yelled back.

Neither man noticed as Derek and Mark stood on the other side of the door.

"You could have tried!" Owen cried out.

"NO, you don't get to do this. I get this is insurmountable hard for you. I do." Harry spoke sternly. "But you do not get to judge my decision for putting you on the table instead of Jogur. His kidneys were destroyed, not to mention half of his bowels hanging out. The post-op infections would surely have killed him. And that is if he had made it through a sixteen hour surgery." Harry stood in front of him.

"You were the one who I knew I could save. And I did not make that decision because you are my friend. I think you know that if I couldn't save you, but could save Jogur, I would have chosen him. But it was not that situation. Jogur was a dead man walking, you I could save. Do not put your cowardice on me!"

"Cowardice!" Hunt yelled out.

"Yes, cowardice. Did this change you? Most definitely. But at least have the balls to look them in the eye and say it. Especially Beth. I get you can't be the man she fell in love with. But the man who woke up from my table, had the guts to say that to the girl in the face. Because if that man they loved is dead, the least you can give them is closure." Harry walked out in a storm.

He did not notice Derek and Mark standing a few feet back, with their mouths hanging open in shock. Mark finally opened his mouth.

"Well, this was unexpected." He commented. Derek nodded.

"Most definitely."


	5. Those Ties that Bind

**A/N: To all my lovely readers, apologies for the delay. But it was very busy with university, and also with following the Olympics quite closely (hello, I'm Dutch plus major speed skating fan, do I need to say more?).**

**Here is the new chapter, correlating with GA 5x08 Those ties that bind. I do not own HP or GA, or I'd be filthy rich...**

**I bow to the Beta: Challenge King, thank you for keep on checking my chapters!**

**And now: Enjoy, read and review!**

**Cjb1990**

* * *

Harry was alerted out of his mesmerizing by a ping from his laptop. Suppressing a yawn, he took his cup of coffee with him to his desk. With a smile on his face he accepted the incoming video call from Teddy.

"Teddy!" He exclaimed, happy to see the perky blonde on his screen. "What a lovely surprise. How are things in the sand box?"

The blonde smiled at the messy-haired man. It had been some time since they had the chance to talk face to face.

"Well, what can I say? There's sun, dirt, sand and blood and gore." She answered with an answering smile. "How are things in Seattle?"

"It reminds me of London. It rains, then five minutes of sunshine and then it rains some more."

Teddy laughed at that as she watched him drain his cup. "You do know that your addiction seems to reach massive proportions, don't you?"

"Teddy, you wound me. You know that caffeine is the essential part of my genetic build-up. It is in my DNA, but slowly winding down. I just need to keep up the levels artificially." With a dramatic gesture he put his hand over his heart.

"Yeah, yeah," Teddy dismissed his theatrics with a wave of her hand. "And how's life as an attending in a teaching hospital?"

Harry's face darkened. "Bloody awful. If you thought life in the army was like a soap opera, you really need to see what it is like over here. Everyone, and I do mean everyone Teddy, has slept with someone in the hospital."

Teddy choked on the bite of the energy bar she just started. Her eyes widened. "You cannot be serious!"

Harry nodded. "Oh, but I am. For instance; Derek Shepherd, head of neuro here. He had a wife in New York; she slept with his best friend Mark Sloan. Sloan, incidentally, is now head of plastics here. He moved cross-country, and let his eye fall on the then intern Meredith Grey. Yes, that Grey." He answered her question before she could ask. "He didn't tell Grey he was married, so imagine her shock when suddenly his wife stood before them. Then Sloan traveled after them, to make up with Shepherd or to convince Addison Shepherd to try a relationship with him. Shepherd decided to have another go with his marriage, but found out he had fallen in love with the intern. So they divorced in the end."

Teddy was shaking her head in disbelief. Harry was right, this was worse than the drama they had in Iraq.

"So, Addison eventually moved on and now works somewhere in California, though not before she had a very short fling with one of the residents here. Alex Karev is in the same year as Grey."

Teddy couldn't help it, she burst out in laughter. The dry tone, mixed with exasperated disbelief, Harry used was something she had missed dearly.

"So, all in all it is an emotional snake pit." Teddy commented as she cooled down.

"Yeah, you can bloody say that again," Harry murmured, before glancing at the time on his computer. "Shit! Teddy, I have to run. I have an early shift. Talk to you this weekend or are you on parole duty?"

Teddy shook her head. "No, this weekend I can do. What time shall we meet digitally?"

After hashing out the details for the weekend, they ended the call. Harry quickly gathered his things and went to his car, an unusual smile on his face as he drove to the hospital. He missed Teddy a lot. She always managed to bring him out of his morose mood that was his default setting.

How unusual that smile was showed as everyone on the surgical floor stared as he made his way to the attending's lounge. Normally he had a neutral expression on his face that had everyone guessing what he was thinking. Now, he basically bounced his way down stairs to the pit.

Hunt looked at him suspiciously. "What has gotten into you?"

"O, just a nice call from a certain blonde in the sand box," Harry answered his grunt with a smile. Ever since their fight last week, they had barely spoken a word to each other. Harry would be damned before he let Hunt bring down his good mood. He needed some laughter around this time a year. Ginny's date of death was coming around.

"You spoke to Teddy?" Owen turned to him, thoughts of being angry with the Brit forgotten.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, before walking to the entrance of the ER. An ambulance was coming in, and what they heard from the call it would be an interesting case. Just outside the doors he almost bumped into Callie Torres and Christina Yang. They were talking about Hahn.

Christina was definitely fishing about what happened to her. Harry knew she had quit, and also knew why. Though he found her reaction a bit exaggerated, he could understand why she couldn't work in the hospital that wronged her like that. She probably wasn't all that calm talking to the chief, he mused wryly.

They were joined by Grey and another blond girl. He turned to the newbie.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked her. She smiled seductively, not that it impressed him one bit.

"I'm Sadie," she said. He lifted one eyebrow.

"How about your last name, woman. We are not in a bar and I'm definitely not trying to pick you up. Is that how you're going to introduce yourself to your patients? With a 'hi, I'm Sadie'? Yes, that'll truly impress on them your professionalism." His drawl could match Snape's, he commented to himself, before pushing all thoughts like that to the back of his mind.

"I-" she stammered before he cut her off.

"As this is your first day here, you will not touch a patient unless specified by your assigned resident. You will observe the procedures and you will make damn sure that by tomorrow you know how we run the labs, etc. Clear?" Without waiting for a response, he turned attention to Grey who was eying him balefully.

"Something the matter, Grey?" He asked her.

"No," she responded unconvincingly. He could hear Owen cover his snort with clearing his throat.

"Are you her resident?" He continued. Before she could respond, Christina cut in.

"No, that would be me." She talked fast. Harry turned his attention to her.

"Good. You remember our little talk Yang?" He not so subtly reminded her of his dressing down last week. She nodded quickly.

"Then consider this your unannounced pop quiz." Harry said to her. He turned his attention towards the entrance of the ambulance bay, and missed the expression on Yang's face.

* * *

Owen Hunt looked on as Harry quickly put the new resident into place. He shook his head at her trying to wheedle her way in with the attending through charm. He knew Harry was a widower and not impressed with young blondes thinking they could get a quick pass with him. He still mourned his dead wife deeply.

As Harry moved from the new Sadie, to Grey and from her to Yang, he had to admit he was impressed. Harry had asserted himself as an authority very quickly here at the hospital. He had heard Karev and Yang talk about the rant he had given to the two. And he had seen that they had started to teach their interns reluctantly.

He knew he had to apologize to Harry. He had behaved atrociously to the Brit, accusing him of things beyond his sphere of influence. But Harry had hurt his pride, by calling him on his cowardice. He just didn't know how to go forward from the point where he was. This, working in the hospital surrounded by people who didn't know him before, he could handle. Harry had disrupted that safe routine; by saying to him he had responsibilities left from his old life. He knew he did his mom and fiancé a disservice, he knew he wasn't fair. Be he just couldn't handle thinking about telling them.

The ambulance finally arrived, and what it brought was gruesome. The man got caught in a freaking garbage truck?

"Human pretzel," Torres commented. "That'll do."

Harry stared at the man dumbfounded. The guy got impaled on himself? That was not good, not good at all. Though it wasn't the first time he saw something like this, it was the first time he saw it caused by something not-magical. He had seen victims of Bellatrix LeStrange, who could only wish for death once she was through with them.

He took a quick glance at Owen, who was clearly out of his depth. He stepped in, smoothly taking over the lead.

"Get him inside, Trauma 1." He commanded. "Someone page Shepherd and Sloan. We need their expertise on this one." One of the nurses scrambled off to do as he bid.

"Grey, vitals! Yang, assess if the pelvis is shattered or completely pulverized." The women were working diligently, with ecstatic facials expressions. "Hunt, make sure he is doped up to the max!"

Owen looked at him. "But the assessment…" He started to process.

"Will fail if we do not keep him under. We need to un-pale him at some point, Owen. Can you imagine the pain impulses he'd get from not only the leg, but his spine and chest as well? He will be risen out of any natural unconsciousness, I can guarantee you that."

Owen capitulated and pushed morphine into the man's chest tube. A knock on the door signaled the arrival of Sloan and Shepherd.

"Owen, update them. Torres, how's it going over there?" Harry led the trauma team effortlessly, while Hunt explained what happened to the man.

"I've never seen something like this before. I've seen amputations, gun shot wounds, grenade shatters… never this though. I could really use your help here." Hunt said to them.

"Looks like Potter does have some clue what to do," Sloan commented, making Harry look up from trying to assess the condition of the man's neck.

"I did my surgical residency in London. Can you imagine what you see coming through the door in a city with such a wide tube network?" He smiled deprecatingly.

Sadie seemed to look a bit queasy as she stood to the side watching them work.

"Corpses normally don't look like that." She commented. Harry shot her down.

"Corpses are dead, we're trying to save a life here. Try to keep up, will you?" Harry turned to Shepherd.

"Amazingly, his neck seems intact. But we need x-rays to see how much damage is done in there. I can't tell what happened to the rest of his spine, or well anything from the neck down. Except for the fact he's still alive." Harry added as an afterthought. Shepherd quickly jumped into the thick of things, followed closely by Sloan.

"Both sides, clear breath sounds," Yang called out, hanging her stethoscope back around her neck.

"Unbelievable, so no punctured lungs," Harry murmured. "Where is that portable x-ray?"

"Here," Sadie called as the machine was rolled in.

"Are you ever going to give us your last name or should I just baptize you Sadie Hawkins?" Harry shot at her, while trying to assess blood flow in the impaling leg. Sloan looked at him.

"You know about Sadie Hawkins?" He asked shocked. "Your British! I didn't know the Brits knew about Sadie Hawkins."

"I wouldn't, if it weren't for a certain bossy redhead that demanded that I watched the movie with her. She went through this whole old American movies phase, and I was forced to endure it with her." He answered, trying to hide the wince that was coming out at talking about Ginny. Owen saw this, and pushed the topic back to the human pretzel in the room.

"Harris, sir." Sadie answered the question. "It's Sadie Harris."

Harry nodded, and they went to work to get the best pictures with the x-ray to determine what the hell the stats for this guy were.

He left Torres and Hunt with the x-rays and told Yang and Harris to keep a very stalkerish close eye on their patient.

"You need to talk to Lexie, Meredith," he could hear Derek just outside the room. "She's your family."

"So you keep saying, but I still don't understand why. I don't know her, I don't!" Meredith explained, before walking away to another patient in the pit.

Derek looked up and saw Harry standing there. "I just don't know how to get through to her. She just doesn't seem to understand the concept to family helping one another."

Harry kept looking at him, and saw something he also saw in Ron; a man, a boy, who could not imagine not depending on his family.

"That's because you never can understand that part of her." He answered. Derek looked at him directly.

"What do you mean by that, Potter?" He demanded. Harry stepped them a bit to the side, making them a bit more secluded for this part of the conversation.

"Look, nurses talk, alright? So I've heard the person Ellis Grey was. She was a person who fractured a family." Harry started, trying to explain to Derek what he was missing. He didn't notice Meredith walking up to them at his back. "That means she does not know what you grew up with. Do you know how it feels, having a problem as a child and knowing the person who's supposed to be there for you, isn't? Do you know how it feels to never be the number one priority for those who should take care of you?"

Meredith froze upon hearing him. He knew, she understood in a flash.

"And you think you do understand that?" Derek asked him. Meredith saw Potter shake his head.

"I know Derek." Harry was silent for a second. "My parents were murdered when I was one. My godfather was wrongly accused for accessory murder on them. So, I was placed with my only blood relatives. Let me assure you, Derek, that blood doesn't make family. For people like Meredith and me, we create our own families. Those are the persons that we walk through fire for. For Grey, I guess that means Christina first, and the rest of her year later. They stood up for Stevens, didn't they? Even though it could cost them their intern spot. She gets the concept of family, she just doesn't call her blood her family."

Harry gave Derek a clap on his shoulder before walking back in, discussing the case with Torres. Derek looked at Meredith, she stood silent looking after Potter.

"That guy is a mystery," she spoke to Derek. Derek took her hand in his.

"No, not a mystery, just very private. And he has family, he followed Hunt here didn't he?" He squeezed her hand and let go, walking back into the room to help unpretzel the pretzel.

It was assessed that Harry couldn't really help with the case, so he let the other surgeons show their expertise while he went to lunch. In the lunchroom he met with Bailey, Stevens, Karev and an old acquaintance.

"Well, well. If it isn't Virginia Dixon, queen of the hearts!" he called out. Dixon looked up like a startled bird, with a small smile on her face as she recognized Harry.

"Dr. Potter. You're an army surgeon, you are supposed to be with the army. You are on active duty, and if you took an extended time working for an American hospital while still on contract it could create extended consequences for you. So why are you here?" She looked at his chin, while rattling this off.

Harry put an arm on her shoulder, calming her down a bit.

"Yes, that would create some major repercussions. But my contract ended two months ago. So I am no longer on active duty, nor does my contract negate any possible jobs working in other countries. Hence, my new position as senior attending for general surgery here." Dixon nodded.

"I am here to perform a heart transplantation today. Dr. Bailey is showing me the cardiology wing, while Dr. Karev and Dr. Stevens are assigned residents for the patient." Dixon informed him with a little nod.

"Well, then I shall leave you to your lunch, Virginia. You do know what research has proven; surgeons who don't keep up during the day with hearty meals, risk creating small nerve tremors in their hands, that could have dire results." Potter spoke with a smile. Dixon nodded jerkily, before returning her attention to her meal.

Bailey looked at Potter. "You know Dr. Dixon here?" She asked him in an undertone.

"I was a resident in cardio, when she was in London to help with a massive cardio undertaking. We kept in touch." Harry explained.

"Dr. Potter did discover the procedure to use less stitches during general surgery." Dixon started before a hand on hers cut her off.

"Virginia, you know just as well as I do that was not a scientific discovery. It was born out of necessity when I had to many guys to stitch up in the field and not enough thread left."

"Still, it is very useful and is less painful for patients as is researched after your discovery." Dixon persisted.

"That it is, Virginia." Potter shook his head. "Good luck, my fortune be with you so that complications don't unnecessary arise during surgery."

"Thank you," Dixon nodded again and Harry walked away. He noticed Bailey following him and stopped.

"You speak Dixon?" she asked him. Harry stared. "What I mean is that you can convey what any other normal person would express differently to dr. Dixon?"

"It isn't that hard, Miranda. Just talk to her like you would to a computer. It goes by laws, not bending just because a human judged it to be so."

Bailey looked at him, before shaking her head rapidly. "Whatever. What I need from you is to tell me how I can make her break a hospital regulation."

Harry turned his eyes upward. He really was starting to become a savior for all the little problems in the hospital.

"What regulation?" He asked, giving in.

"Our patient had a piggyback transplant. He wants the heart out, and returned so he can perform a native American ritual on it. He says he is haunted by the girl the heart belonged to." Miranda Bailey explained.

"And Virginia doesn't approve, because human waste from surgeries is to be handled according to law and regulations." Harry sighed. "You don't want to manipulate her by making it a rule to adhere to the patient's wishes. Just because she acts differently doesn't mean she isn't observant. You can point to research about risks to the patient if they enter a surgery mentally or emotionally unstable. That will make this an exception on the rule, for rules and regulations are supposed to minimize risks, not create them."

Bailey stared at him. "I can work with that." And with her little attitude she turned around and walked back to her table.

* * *

A few days later, Harry was happy that he had a short day. At five he was finished, while the rest of the people he knew were still up to their ears in gore. He made his way to Joe's.

"Hey, what can I get you?" the huge guy behind the bar asked him.

"Whiskey single malt. And keep them coming." He said, sitting at the bar with a sigh as he fished the golden ring with the diamond his pocket.

Derek, Mark and Owen walked slowly out of the OR. It had been a long and ardurous surgery. Hunt glanced automatically at the board, expecting to see Potter's name there with an loboscopy or appy or something. He didn't see anything.

"Hey, Chief." He called out. Webber slowly turned around. "Do you happen to know where I can find Dr. Potter?"

"He's already gone. He finished up his post-ops and was out of here before five." Webber responded with a raised eyebrow. When Owen said nothing else, he turned back and walked away. Owen waited until the chief was out of hearing distance, before he swore fluently. He quickly walked to the attending's lounge. Derek and Mark followed him. Since the human pretzel a few days earlier, they had a better understanding of each other.

"Hunt?" Sloan asked him. "What's up?"

Owen looked at them, he didn't know of he should tell them. But dammit, if Harry was the same as last year, he needed to find him before they needed to pump his stomach.

"Where do they have a good single malt and you can get drunk on them?" He asked them urgently.

"Joe's… Why?" Derek responded immediately. Owen roughly grabbed his head with one hand.

"Because I need to find Harry before he is to drunk to know he should stop before he dies." Owen told them. Sloan laughed shortly.

"Come on, he'll pass out before that happens. Nobody can handle whiskey like that." Owen looked at him.

"You're talking about an Englishman who went to boarding school in Scotland and enlisted in the British Army. He once went on a drunk rant and managed to insult the Chief of General Staff." Sloan and Shepherd were silent for a second, before they both grabbed their coat.

"Let's go, Hunt."

The three quickly made their way to Joe's. when they entered, Joe recognized them immediately and nodded his head to the far end of the bar. They saw the tell-tale mo of dark hair.

"How many did he already have?" Sloan asked Joe.

"This is his seventh. The man makes every stereotyping of the British true. He can hold his scotch, that is for sure." Owen and Derek had made their way to the Harry's side. Owen stood on his left, while Derek took his right.

Derek looked at Owen over Harry's head. When he got the ginger man's attention he nodded to the ring on the bar. To Derek's surprise, Owen had no reaction to the ring.

"Harry," Owen started.

"Don't Owen," Harry stated. His voice was still very clear, to Derek's shock. But it still caused him shivers, as his voice was hollowed by pain and grief.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself." Owen stated.

"I lost my mum, my dad, Sirius, Remus. Teddy and Ginny and Lily." Harry took another sip. "I think I'm entitled to one night of drunken obliviousness a year, you sodding prat!"

"Ginny's death wasn't your fault," Owen stated softly. Derek's eyes widened and looked at Sloan. Mark walked up just as Owen said this, and his eyes searched out Derek's.

"It was, or it wasn't. Doesn't really matter now, does it? Because she is gone, and my baby girl died with her. I'm supposed to just move on, right? Just grieve for a few years and be on my merry way?" Harry was growling at Owen. "You of all people are a bloody hypocrite. You can't talk to me about moving on when you don't even have the guts to tell your bloody family you made it out of the desert alive."

Owen reeled back as if Harry had punched him. Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

"My dad was murdered in front of me. And I get it, the pain and the anger never really goes away. It keeps dragging you back under at the most inconvenient times. But it shouldn't rule your life." Harry shrugged his shoulder out from under Derek's hand. He stood up, didn't sway at all. He was beyond pissed at the three.

"You are not my bloody babysitters. Or my family." He added as an afterthought. " I was just silently remembering all the times, good and bad. Is it too much to ask to let me do so in ruddy peace?" Without waiting for an answer he threw some cash on the bar, covering his bill and walked out.

The three followed him quickly, to see him entering a cab. Owen stopped another one and the three followed Harry to his place.

Harry growled in exasperation when he noticed the three a few meters away. Sloan raised his hands in a peace gesture.

"We're not telling you not to drink, Harry," Sloan said slowly. "Just not to drink alone."

Harry looked at them silently for a long time, before he sighed and nodded. The four men sank onto the sofa's, with a bottle of whiskey in the middle. The four of them sat there in the darkening living room, not speaking. Harry eventually got up, and grabbed a photo from his study. He thrust it roughly at Mark, who accepted it without a word.

Mark looked down on the couple in the picture. He could easily recognize Harry, though he never saw a smile on the man's face like he was sporting in the picture. He had his arm around a stunning redheaded girl. The girl had brown eyes that sparkled with fierceness and mischief. She wore an elegant white dress that made her hair glow like fire. They stood in a field, with blossoming trees surrounding them. In the background was an elder red-haired couple, clearly her parents.

"She was a stunner," Mark commented. Harry nodded with a sob. The picture was handed to the other two.

"How did she die?" Mark asked after another half hour of quiet drinking.

"She was six months pregnant, and wanted to stretch her legs," Harry spoke slowly. "She walked to the grocery store a few blocks from our place. The – she didn't know the place was being robbed as she stepped in. She was shot, died on the table. My, our baby girl died two days later." Harry's face was lined with his silent tears that nobody commented on.

So passed the night. Derek at one point shot Meredith a text that he wasn't coming home this night. Mark produced a second bottle of whiskey from god knows where. When the sky began to lighten slowly, the guys looked at each other. As one, they stood up and with quiet goodbyes left each to their own lives.

Harry smiled a sad small smile as he dove into his bed. This year was easier than last. And all thanks to three men who understood that sometimes words are unnecessary. That sometimes, all you need is a silent drinking companion.


End file.
